Faking it
by ms. Jaicee lee
Summary: Abby has to do something she never wanted to do to help protect her and the team but will this cut all ties with team and will the team ever forgive her.


"Hey does anybody wanna go to lunch?" Abby asked the team there was a chorus of no's through the team and abby felt a wave of relief go through her. This was gonna be hard the last thing she needed was one of the team there to watch this.

"Okay then" Abby started walking back to the elevator ready to leave the FBI team had alredy set her all up. She showed up at the diner she ordered her food to go like ordered as she was walking out a black SUV pulled up and a guy wearing a ski mask pulled out a un and fired at the bullet hitting her chest. She fell over she heard screams all around her, civillians running and screaming for there lifes.

**1 month earlier **

Abby was hanging with the team, making fun of Tony with Kate and Mcgee Gibbs sitting quietly in his chair, observing the team. _We really are a family I cant imagine someone dying. _Gibbs thought. Right then Director SHepard walked down to the bull pen.

"Abby can I see you in the office please?" Everybody quickly quieted looking at her wondering why she needed to see Abby. Abby stood up and started following her and Gibbs got up to follow them.

"Not you Jethro, just Abby this is a private matter."

"She is part of my team Jenny I don't care if this is a private matter I have to be there!" Gibbs growled

"I don't care this is a private matter you are to go back to your desk that is a direct order" she snapped back. Abby and the director started walking to her office with gibbs going back to his desk scowling.

**In the office**

Abby walked into the office and saw Fornell the dude from the FBI in her office too. She never really figured out what he did at FBI whether he was an agent or what.

"Abby will you sit down please" Jenny asked politely. Now abby was really confused why was Fornell allowed but not Gibbs. Abby didn't say anything but just sat down. Fornell began to speak.

"Seven years ago you helped put a man in jail Jeff Cober for attempted murder and drug trafficking the jury was going to vote he was innocent then your forensic result came in and proved him guilty now he is being let out on good behavior and probation he was trying to hire a hit man but luckily the one he came upon was an undercover FBI agent. However we cant get anything on him until he actually pays the "hit man" which wont happen until he's out of jail but his plan is to have you killed while he is still in prison to make it look like he's innocent."

"Ok then" Abby said still confused.

"Okay well heres our plan but before we tell you we need your full corroporation meaning no telling ANYONE!" FOrnell emphasized the anyone.

"what about Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Especially not Gibbs, Abby this man is gonna watch the teams reaction."

"Reaction to what?" Abby practically yelled.

"Our plan is to fake your death, over the course of the next few weeks were going to be drawing blood samples of yours then the day of our plan were going to strap on a bullet proof vest with a bag of your blood taped to the front, then the agent that Cober hired is gonna shot at the bag which will then spill your blood. Our coroner will be at the scene to pronounce you dead and FBI will be the one to investigate. Once Cober wires the money we will make sure he stays in jail and you'll be able to come back alive." Fornell finally finishes the plan.

"No no way I cant hurt Gibbs or Tony or Kate or Tim or Ducky like that!!!" Abby shouts at him.

"Abby tell me do you want the team to lose you for a couple weeks or forever?" Jenny cut in.

"Neither Gibbs or one of them can protect me no problem!" Abby argued

"Do you want to put them in danger abby because bringing them into this both you and your protector could get hurt or die do you want the team to suffer 2 losses?" Fornell asks.

"No but … but"

"Abby this is the only way we can make sure NO body gets hurt."

Abby didn't say anything for a couple minutes before looking up into Fornell's eyes put out her hand and said "Deal."

NCIS does not belong to me!!!! Review pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
